


Throttle

by jbarnes2494



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's motorbike, Cheeky Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbarnes2494/pseuds/jbarnes2494
Summary: Just some shameless Bucky on a motorbike smut. Probably one of my favourite things I've written. Posting it on my birthday because why not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Throttle

“Tony has a ridiculous amount of cars, does he realize that?” I grumbled as Natasha parked the Range Rover. She chuckled.

“Don’t tell him that – He’ll give you a lecture about why each and every one of them is special and important to him.”

I snorted as we made our way through the underground garage at the compound. We had just returned from gathering intel in the city, and as we passed the rows of Aston Martins, Lamborghinis, Ferraris and other ridiculously pricey vehicles I shook my head. My eyes landed on a sleek, black Honda CBR600RR, though, and I stopped.

“Now _this_ ,” I murmured, “I like.” I looked up at Natasha. “Whose bike is this?”

“That’s Barnes’,” she replied, but before I could get a closer look, she grabbed my wrist and shook her head. “Oh, no, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. He won’t let _anyone_ touch that bike – Sometimes I think he cares about it even more than he does Steve.”

I arched a brow. “Is that so?”

“Yes. Seriously, he’s really weird about that bike –”

“We’ll see about that,” I said, and then I was heading to the elevator, Natasha following and spouting warnings at me that I ignored. We found Bucky in the kitchen, looking like he’d just come from the gym as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He looked up as we came in.

“That’s quite the bike you’ve got down there, Barnes,” I said casually. The corners of his lips quirked up, and his eyes sparkled.

“You like that, huh?” he murmured, and I nodded, letting my eyes drop so I was looking up at him through my eyelashes.

“I do,” I admitted, and then a slow smirk spread over my face. “I’ve always been a sucker for a sleek motorbike. There’s nothing better than the feel of all that power between your legs.”

Behind me, I could hear Natasha cough to cover the fact that she’d just choked on the air she’d inhaled. Bucky’s blue eyes darkened, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He cocked his head to the side, grinning.

“I’ll tell you what, doll,” he murmured, coming forward until his body had not-so-subtly caged me between him and the island. “How about sometime I show you the bike? If you’re lucky, I might even let you take it for a spin.”

“I’d _love_ that,” I purred. He smirked, winking before he slipped out of the kitchen. Once he was gone, I turned to Natasha with one eyebrow arched smugly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“You are shameless,” she grumbled, but my grin only grew wider.

So that’s how, a few days later, I ended up in the parking garage with Bucky. He ran his flesh hand fondly over the body of the bike, a grin on his face.

“She’s a beauty,” I admitted, admiring the shiny black frame. “Can I…?”

“Go ahead, touch it,” Bucky urged, eyes glittering. I shot him a wry look before running my fingertips delicately over the sleek frame. I circled the bike, examining it, impressed with its pristine shape despite the situations I was sure Bucky’d had it in. I said this aloud, and he grinned. “I take real good care of it,” he admitted. “I’m always buffing out scratches and keeping the paint touched up and polishing it.” His grin was wolfish. “I like to take good care of anything that belongs to me. You treat them well, they treat you well.”

I felt my lips quirk up as my hand slid across the smooth leather seat. Bucky and I had been playing this game for months now, flirting and feeding the sexual tension between us, but we’d never actually done anything about it. It was driving everyone on the team insane, and I knew for a fact some of them had a pool going on when Bucky and I would actually hook up. That alone was enough to have me holding out as long as I could.

“How’s it handle?” I asked. Bucky smirked.

“Extremely well.”

“Even the curves?”

“ _Especially_ the curves, doll,” he purred, and I felt my stomach do a flip. I looked up to meet his eyes.

“How’s it sound?” I asked him, and he inclined his head.

“Start it up and see for yourself.”

Biting my lip, I flipped the kill switch and turned the key, and then held down the start button. The bike rumbled to life, and I grinned delightedly. I looked over at Bucky, and he gave me a quick nod, lips quirking. I threw my right leg over the bike to straddle it, impressed with how comfortable the seat was.

“Go ahead and give the throttle a little twist, doll,” he encouraged, and my hands found the handlebars. My right hand twisted the grip towards me just the slightest bit and the engine roared, bike rumbling beneath me and sending vibrations through my body. I hummed appreciatively.

“How’s that feel?” Bucky murmured.

“Amazing,” I breathed. “How do I look?”

Bucky’s eyes raked over me, muscle in his jaw twitching as his arms folded across his broad chest. “Better than should be legal,” he admitted, voice low. “Christ, doll, you look like a teenage boy’s wet dream right now.”

I smirked. “Does that mean you’ll let me ride the bike?” I asked coyly, and Bucky chuckled.

“I did promise you could take it for a spin, didn’t I?” he sighed, and I nodded.

“You did. No take-backs.”

With a grin, Bucky slid onto the seat behind me, hands on my waist as he leaned in so that his mouth was at my ear. His breath was hot as he spoke. “I’ll let you take it for a quick ride,” he breathed, “but when I say, we switch. There’s somewhere I wanna take you.”

I wrinkled my nose. “Where?”

“It’s a surprise.” His teeth nipped playfully at my earlobe, and I shivered. I nodded in agreement, and then kicked up the kickstand and put the bike in gear, slowly releasing the clutch and twisting the throttle. I couldn’t keep the grin from my face as we drove the bike out of the compound and out onto the open road.

It was exhilarating, the feel of the warm summer New York air whipping around us as we sped down the two-lane road leading away from the compound. I could feel Bucky, warm and solid behind me, his hands firm on my waist. We drove for ten minutes, but then his flesh hand squeezed my side, signalling it was time to switch. Sighing, I reluctantly pulled onto the shoulder of the road and moved so Bucky could mount the bike.

I stood back for a minute, biting my lip, and Bucky looked up at me with a dark eyebrow cocked.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Admiring the view,” I replied truthfully. The way his thick thighs hugged the frame of the bike was damn near sinful. Bucky chuckled and shook his head.

“Get over here,” he said, and I grinned before climbing onto the bike behind him and winding my arms around his waist. “Hold on tight, doll,” he ordered. “I like to go fast.”

He wasn’t kidding, either; we flew down the road until the trees we passed were just a green blur. He took the curves with a finesse I only wished I had, and I could feel the muscles of his abdomen tighten and contract every time he leaned his body with the bike.

After about twenty minutes we pulled onto a smaller side road, and then another five minutes had us pulling up to a pristine little lake. Bucky stopped the bike, shutting it off and putting down the kickstand. I slid off the bike and looked around in awe.

“This place is beautiful,” I breathed. “How did you know it was here?”

Bucky shrugged. “I found it one day on a drive. I come here sometimes, to get away.”

I nodded, taking it all in. It was breathtaking, like a little slice of paradise. I could understand why he would come here to get away.

Things were silent for a few moments, both of us just enjoying the view and the late summer sunshine. I climbed back onto the bike, where the sun had warmed the leather and black frame. Bucky looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

“You just can’t stay off that thing, can you?” he taunted, and I shrugged.

“It’s warm from the sun. It’s nice.”

“You’re like a damn cat,” Bucky chuckled, and I hummed in response. I closed my eyes, hands braced on the seat behind me as I leaned back, head tilted towards the warmth from the sun’s rays. Bucky was uncharacteristically quiet, and I peeked over at him out of the corner of my eye to see that he had his phone raised. My brow furrowed.

“Did you just take a picture of me?” I asked.

“Yes,” he answered shamelessly. “The opportunity was too perfect not to. I’d be crazy not to capture my two best girls in front of such a beautiful backdrop.”

My heart did a flip in my chest, and I sat up straighter. “Best _girls_?” I asked, and Bucky shrugged. I shook my head. “Last time I checked, Barnes, I wasn’t your girl.”

“Aren’t you, though?” he murmured, coming to stand next to the bike. “I mean, the rest of the team already pretty much assumes you are.” The fingertips of his flesh hand traced along the subframe of the bike, dangerously close to the inside of my thigh, and I held my breath. “Plus, I wouldn’t have let anyone else ride this thing, and you know it.” He leaned in close, lips grazing the shell of my ear. “Besides,” he whispered, “you know I’d break the jaw of any guy that even looked at you the wrong way, the same way I know you’d tear a strip off any girl that set her sights on me.”

My breath hitched, and my tongue swept over my lips. “Bucky…” I whispered, and his grin was lazy as his flesh hand trailed down my leg over my jeans.

“Tell me you’re my girl,” he murmured. “You know it’s true. I wanna hear you say it.”

I bit my lip. Of course I knew it was true; I’d been his for months, whether the words had been spoken or not. But I was scared to say it, to put an end to this game and make it reality. The flirting and teasing were harmless, but to admit I was his girl felt like an admission that was too dangerous to commit to.

I thought back to what he’d said earlier. _“I like to take good care of anything that belongs to me.”_ It had been meant as an innuendo, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I really had been his girl this whole time. All the late nights at the gym when we couldn’t sleep, the early breakfasts afterwards, the secret smiles, the way he always gravitated towards me during missions…

I swallowed hard, lifting my eyes to his. “I’m your girl,” I said softly, and the grin that overtook Bucky’s face was like a kid at Christmas. He cupped my face gently, thumb tugging at my bottom lip.

“That’s right,” he murmured. “Now, I want you to tell me what you want.”

“For you to say you’re just as much mine as I am yours,” I said boldly, and Bucky’s eyes sparkled.

“You know I’m yours, doll,” he chuckled. I smirked.

“Does that mean the bike is mine, too, by default?”

Something dark flashed through Bucky’s eyes as a wicked grin slowly lifted his lips. “Not how it works and you know it.” His metal hand reached out to start the bike, flesh hand tucking a loose curl behind my ear. The bike hummed beneath me. “But,” he continued, “I do like how damn good you look on it, and I know you said you liked the feel of all that power between your legs. So I think you’re really gonna like this.”

Bucky’s vibranium hand twisted the throttle, and the bike roared. I don’t know if it was because Bucky already had me strung out, but the feel of the engine revving underneath me had waves of pleasure jolting through me. I fell forward, hands on the fuel tank to brace myself, as my eyes drifted shut. Bucky twisted the throttle again, this time a little harder, and a whimper fell from my lips as the bike vibrated beneath me.

“Look at you,” Bucky marvelled, voice hoarse. “How’s it feel, having all that power between your legs, doll?”

I forced my eyes open and over at him. “Feels pretty damn good,” I admitted, “but I can think of something that would feel a hell of a lot better between my legs.”

Bucky’s jaw went slack, and then he was shutting off the bike and lifting my right leg to pull it across the seat so both legs hung off the left side of the bike and he could fit between them. Vibranium hand on my thigh, his flesh hand reached around the back of my neck to pull my lips to his.

The kiss was hungry, all teeth and tongues and noses bumping against each other. My hands clutched at Bucky’s arms, and when his lips left mine to trail down my jaw and nip teasingly at the skin at my pulse point, I trembled.

“Bucky…” I whined, and he pulled back to look at me with hooded eyes.

“I got you,” he murmured, and then his hands were deftly unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, tugging them and my lace underwear from my hips and peeling them off my legs. He hooked my right leg over the handlebar of the bike, and then his lips captured mine in another searing kiss, his flesh hand slipping between us to explore my folds. I groaned into the kiss, and I felt Bucky grin against my lips.

“So wet already, sweetheart,” he breathed. “This what you had in mind when you said you could think of something better?”

“Not exactly,” I huffed, biting my lip as Bucky’s fingertips pressed against my clit. He smirked, and then he was kneeling in front of me, hands on my thighs to hold me open to him.

“How about now?” he murmured, before diving in and licking a stripe up my folds, from my entrance to my clit. I cried out, hands flying to his head to tangle in his hair. His lips wrapped around my clit and sucked as the tip of his tongue danced around the bundle of nerves, and already I was so close to falling off the edge, eyes screwed shut and chest heaving.

“Buck…” I panted, nails scraping against his scalp. He grunted, and I tugged harder at his hair, losing patience. “ _Barnes_.”

His eyes flicked up, and I lost my breath; his pupils were blown, tongue still delved into my folds as he regarded me from between my thighs. It was the most sinful thing I’d ever seen, and it sent a fresh flood of heat straight to my core.

“Come here,” I whispered, and in an instant he was up and kissing me. I could taste myself on his tongue as he swiped it across my own tongue, and when my hands started undoing his belt buckle, he growled.

“Turn around,” he demanded, “and lean against the bike.”

I did as he said without question, hopping off the leather seat and turning to bend my body over it, wiggling my ass playfully. Bucky delivered a sharp smack to the flesh and I shrieked, another wave of heat flooding my core. I could hear him unzipping his jeans, and then his knee was sliding between my thighs to spread them further. He slapped my ass again, immediately soothing the stinging flesh by massaging it. I could practically feel my arousal dripping down my thighs.

“Is _this_ what you wanted, doll?” he asked, sliding the tip of his cock through my soaked folds. I moaned, hands clutching the seat below me. “You said you liked powerful things between your legs. Let’s see how you handle this.”

With one forceful thrust he was sheathed inside me. I gasped as he stretched and filled me in a way I never had been before, and he let out a quiet hiss between gritted teeth as my walls clenched around him. He only gave me a moment to adjust before he was pulling out just to force himself back in. It didn’t take long before he’d set an unforgiving pace, driving into me until the air was filled with the sound of flesh on flesh. The grip he had on my hips was bruising, sure to leave marks, but it only added to the pleasure I was feeling; I knew he’d mark me all over if I let him, claiming me as his for everyone to know. His possessiveness should have bothered me, but it only made me want him more.

Bucky’s thrusts started getting sloppier and he fell forward, chest pressed to my back as his flesh hand slipped under my shirt to palm at my breasts over my bra. His lips nipped and kissed at the back of my neck, and I felt my release drawing near.

“Shit…” I whined, and Bucky’s mouth left sloppy kisses over my heated flesh.

“Let go, doll,” he panted. “I’ve got you, it’s alright.”

I chased my release, and when it finally came, I cried out, body tensing before going boneless against the bike. Bucky’s hips stuttered and then I could feel him spilling into me with a low groan. He let his weight relax against me for a handful of seconds before he was lifting off me. With a tiny groan I pushed up off the bike, reaching for my clothes to pull them back on. Bucky grinned at me as he buckled his belt.

“I think I finally found a sound I like better than my bike’s engine,” he teased, and my eyes sparkled.

“And I think I’ve finally found something I’m gonna like riding more than your bike.”

With glittering eyes, Bucky caught me around the waist and pulled me to him to kiss me softly. When we broke apart, his thumb traced lightly over my lips.

“I know we joke around a lot,” he murmured, “but it really would mean a lot to me if you were my girl, (Y/N).”

“I _am_ your girl, Buck,” I assured him, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “You know I always have been.”

Bucky’s smile was warm, and he nudged me back towards the bike. “C’mon, let’s get back.”

When we got back to the compound, Bucky parked the bike and then we headed to the elevator. I slipped my hand into his, and he looked down, eyes rounded in surprise, before squeezing my fingers gently and smiling.

We walked into the common room, still hand-in-hand. Steve was the first to notice, and his eyes widened before a slow smirk spread across his face.

“Alright, everyone, pay up,” he announced, and everyone’s eyes landed on Bucky and I. Nat and Sam shook their heads as they dug into their wallets, and Tony and Clint groaned. Wanda was grinning as she handed Steve a few bills. 

Bucky’s brow furrowed. “What’s going on?” he demanded.

“They all had a pool on when you and I would finally hook up,” I replied with a shrug. Bucky’s eyes narrowed.

“ _What_ –”

I set a hand against his chest to calm him. “Easy, big guy,” I chuckled. “Why don’t you just forget about this, and come upstairs with me? I didn’t get to return the favour from earlier.”

Bucky’s eyes darkened, and the common room was filled with groans of annoyance.

“Just because y’all are doing the dirty now, doesn’t mean you have to be public about it,” Sam grumbled. Bucky’s eyes flicked over to him for just a second before returning to me.

“I apologize to everyone in advance,” he murmured to the room without breaking from my gaze. “Turns out my bike isn’t the only one that gets loud when you turn her on.”

“Bucky!” I gasped, cheeks hot and eyes rounded in horror. Before anyone could say anything, Bucky was dragging me out of the room and to the elevator, lips grinning against my throat. I pushed him off me, fixing an unconvincing glare on him. “You’re incorrigible,” I huffed.

“You know you wouldn’t want me any other way.”

Hard as I tried, I couldn’t maintain the glare. “Oh, fuck it,” I muttered, crashing my lips to his. When I pulled away, I was smirking. “Take me upstairs; I wanna see if the biker holds up as well as his bike.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured, wicked smirk on his face. “I can go all night and into the morning.”

I grinned. “Good. Let’s go then, soldier; your girl’s in the mood for a long ride.”


End file.
